


Floral Patterns and Earth Angels

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [42]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Being Undressed While Unconscious, F/M, Implied Casual Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Junior accidentally lives out part of Back To The Future. And possibly closes a stable time loop.





	Floral Patterns and Earth Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 04/08/2006, with the author's note:  
> "I estimated the time at somewhere in the mid- to late-Fifties and "Angel" to be in her mid- to late-twenties. Similarly, Junior is also in his mid- to late-twenties.  
> This is...I suppose you could call it Mullet-verse future crackfic. I blame clayin for this."
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 05/05/2018

There was noise and light and something like spinning in place while every molecule in his body tried to remember what it was there for and having identity crises simultaneously.

 

It was like that.

 

Only it was also like not being anywhere near where he was supposed to be at all.

 

And he felt sick to his stomach. Which was very not good because few things were as embarrassing as a superhero yakking up his lunch. So, swallowing back the turkey and swiss on whole wheat, Junior dazedly opened his eyes.

 

Apparently whatever had hit him had killed him, because he found himself staring into the face of an angel. Lush lips below a button nose below wide, shining eyes, all set perfectly in a heart-shaped face and framed by glowing, curly golden hair.

 

"Are you alright?" the angel asked, voice warped and distorted by the ringing in his ears and crackling of his comm, but still musical.

 

Reaching up, Junior brushed the angel's cheek with his fingers and let them wander to the curls, which ruffled and jostled beautifully at his touch. He wished he weren't wearing his gloves.

 

"...Aces," he whispered. Then, even though it was similarly embarrassing to do as a superhero, he passed out.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, his forehead was cool and damp and he felt kind of naked.

 

Actually, he felt a lot like he did when he woke up in someone else's bed. Which was probably because he could tell that the bed he was in was definitely Not His. And the aforementioned nakedness.

 

Then something was touching his forehead and his hand was shooting out to grab...what felt like a wrist. There was a gasp (female?) and the possibly-a-wrist tugged against his hand. He tightened his grip and there was a soft (female?) whimper.

 

Still groggy, Junior opened his eyes and saw that the possibly-a-wrist really was a wrist. The really-a-wrist was attached to a slender arm attached to a scared-looking young woman. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Junior glanced around the room trying to figure out why she looked scared. Then she tried to tug her wrist from his grip again and he realized that she was probably scared of the naked man who wouldn't let go of her.

 

He quickly let go and she jerked her arm back, rubbing at her wrist with one hand while staring at him with wide eyes. Junior hoped he hadn't hurt her.

 

"Sorry," he croaked, then swallowed against his dry throat. Sitting up carefully, he dropped his face into his hands and silently took stock of his body.

 

He had a headache. That could be from falling, but he wasn't entirely sure why or how he had fallen, or even if he had. Just a disorienting sensation of movement and then an abrupt stop. The abrupt stop was probably also responsible for the bruise he could feel forming all over his back. Nothing seemed broken, though. Or sprained. Just bruised.

 

Dropping his hands, he looked up and took stock of his situation.

 

He appeared to be in a bedroom, specifically in a _bed_. It was dark, except for a small lamp sitting on a bedside table, but he could make out floral patterns in what were probably neutral colors. Also on the table was a washcloth in a small bowl of water, probably the source of the pleasantly cool dampness on his forehead. Sitting beside him was the young woman, who he was for some reason thinking of as "Angel," who was cradling her wrist now more as an afterthought than any apparent pain and seemed much less frightened.

 

Actually, she was staring. At him. Though really her gaze was a little lower and—Oh, right. Naked chest. Whimsically, he considered flexing just to see what she'd do, but decided against it.

 

Her eyes darted up to his face when he cleared his throat and murmured, "Thank you."

 

"Oh it's... _no_ trouble at all," Angel demurred softly.

 

"Still, I uh...." He smiled in amusement, glancing down at his blanket-covered lap then back up at her. "I'm very naked, aren't I?"

 

In the soft light, he could just barely see the darkening of her cheeks, but he couldn't miss the slight twist of her smile. She was being very proper, but thinking naughty thoughts, he could tell. "You were hurt," she replied. "I had to...check for injuries."

 

Junior grinned at her suddenly. "That's okay, I don't mind."

 

* * *

 

It didn't take very long at all to determine that he had somehow been sent back in time. It took even less time to convince his Angel of that.

 

Angel, as it turned out, was quite the sci-fi fan. Time travel, especially, intrigued her.

 

"I always thought it would be fun if some handsome, mysterious man from another time just...dropped in on me," she said delightedly, then laughed. "And I could keep him like a pet. Show him off to all my friends."

 

Junior chuckled and shook his head. "Good thing you didn't meet my dad before my parents hooked up. He's originally from the future. Not...I mean, like, it's still the future where _I'm_ from. He traveled to the past and had me."

 

"I don't suppose I could keep _you_?" Angel asked, tracing her fingers along the muscles in his arm.

 

Catching her hand and bringing it up to his lips, he murmured, "Maybe for a little while."

 

Angel blushed, but her smile twisted again so he could tell her thoughts were naughty. Then he found out just how naughty.

 

Junior came to love that smile.

 

* * *

 

They had about two weeks together before someone came for Junior. No amount of _Back to the Future_ marathons had equipped him with the knowledge to find a way to his home time, so he had had to try putting messages where someone in his time would find them, to let them know where and when he was and that he'd like to go home now please. He intended to use this experience as fuel for a grand mal "I told you so" to everyone who had discouraged him from learning about time travel.

 

Parting ways with his Angel was a little disappointing, but their affection for each other wasn't some grand true love romance and no tears were shed. What they had together was fun, but they had both known it would end some day and probably soon. So they had packed as many pleasant memories into those two weeks as they could, and Junior was pretty sure that floral patterns would make him smile for the rest of his life.

 

They kissed, and Angel stared into his eyes like she was memorizing them, then they smiled at each other and Junior waved goodbye as his world righted itself.

 

* * *

 

"So, did you have fun in the past?" Mike asked his son over dinner that weekend. "Create any paradoxes?"

 

Ted swatted his arm, then turned to Junior and pointed at him as he said seriously, "You know we'll have to ground you if you did." He swatted Mike again when the man laughed.

 

Grinning, Junior shook his head. "Nah. Though I did meet this really swell gal." He widened his eyes with mock worry. "Y'know, I never _did_ get her last name. I hope it wasn't _Kord_...."

 

Elbowing Mike didn't stop his laughter, and flicking a pea at Junior only started him laughing too. Ted threw up his hands and looked heavenward, as if asking for strength in dealing with time travelers.

 

"A real peach of a girl," Junior continued as the laughter petered out, smiling with fond remembrance. "Angel."

 

Ted raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't sound like a common name for that time period."

 

"Oh! No, it wasn't her real name." Junior shook his head and chuckled. "I just called her that because— Well, nevermind. No, her name was Gladys."

 

Bewildered, Junior looked from parent to parent as Mike choked and turned very pale while Ted guffawed.


End file.
